


Won't Come Down from this High

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: “Whatcha thinking about?” Ava’s voice husked against the back of Sara’s ear. Sara groaned as hips slotted firmly against her backside, reminding her of only a few of their activities they had gotten up to last night.“Everything.”
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	Won't Come Down from this High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathofawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathofawesomeness/gifts).



Sara sighed as she felt lips press softly against her naked shoulders, tracing over bruises and marks left from the night before. Ava had gotten rather enthusiastic with her newfound permissions on being able to use teeth and suction, she had gone to town on marking Sara up and she honestly couldn’t say she would mind a repeat performance. The little nips and bites were the most pleasant pain that was quickly soothed by soft kisses and gentle licks.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Ava’s voice husked against the back of Sara’s ear. Sara groaned as hips slotted firmly against her backside, reminding her of only a few of their activities they had gotten up to last night.

“ _ Everything. _ ” 

One of Ava’s hands found its way between Sara’s chest and the bed, sliding its way until it came in contact with Sara’s right breast. Mischievous fingers found her nipple and tweaked it ever so gently, not quite enough to be painful or pleasurable but just enough that it was all Sara could think about now. Damn her girlfriend for knowing exactly what to do to get her going so early in the morning. 

She pushed forwards into Ava’s hand, another little moan escaping her throat as Ava started kissing her neck again while upping her massage. “God, you know it feels good.”

Ava bit her pulse point, which caused Sara to whimper and buck back into her girlfriend’s hips. “I know, I know how much you  _ love  _ my hands and how they feel on you,” she murmured and moved her other hand to slide under Sara’s stomach and press her even further into Ava’s front. “Maybe I just wanted to hear it, is that so much to ask?” Her hot breath ghosted over the shell of Sara’s ear and sent shivers down her spine.

Sara clenched around nothing, already worked up to the point where she was ready to start begging for Ava’s fingers inside of her wet center. Ava seemed to sense that she was getting more and more aroused, and she decided that they needed a small change of pace to get everything going. All Sara could do was agree and whimper plaintively when she was pulled backwards to sit properly in Ava's lap. 

However, now she noticed it wasn't bare skin that she was met with. Instead of the smooth skin of Ava's thighs, she felt leather and warm metal which indicated that her girlfriend was wearing a harness.

The thought of her soaking cunt being fucked with a strap-on made her clench around nothing, she wished that she was about to be filled and that she could ride Ava instead of being teased like she was right now.

" _ Ava, is that-?" _

"Yes, I had your favorite beside me, and your favorite lube too. If you don't want it, tell me and I'm more than happy to do whatever it is you want." Ava's voice was soft and Sara could almost imagine the earnest look on her face as she said that.

It was cute, not to mention sweet as hell as well.

"If you  _ don't  _ fuck me with it, I might cry," Sara threatened, then she craned her neck to try and kiss Ava's lips. Ava deepened it, thoroughly distracting her with her excellent kissing skills so that when cool fingers touched her overheated center, she nearly jumped off Ava's lap as a result. "Oh  _ fuck. _ "

Ava chuckled, a dirty, deep little sound that resonated in Sara's chest. "Well, in that case Ms. Lance, what do you want first? My fingers-" she pressed down on Sara's clit, instantly soaking her fingers in the process "-or do you want my cock?"

Both options were so good that Sara didn't know which one she wanted first. "Both." She tried to bargain with Ava who just made this little  _ tsk tsk tsk  _ sound that shouldn't have driven Sara as crazy as it did.

"One." Ava pressed down on her clit again, fingers slowly sliding down to her entrance, two just barely pressed inside Sara's throbbing cunt to let her know what she  _ could _ have. It was pure torture, that plus the way Ava's other fingers pinched and twisted her nipple, there was just no way Sara could think rationally.

"Or the other." Ava's voice changed, getting a little airy as if she moved away. Sara couldn't really tell but all she knew was that Ava's fingers were gone and the blunt head of the wonderfully thick dildo pressed against her folds with just enough pressure to let her know it was there without spreading her open. She tried to push onto it and seek out some relief from this torture but Ava held her firm and pulled the dildo away, much to her sorrow.

_ Fuck. Why did she have to make it so hard for her to pick? _

"I need an answer, my love," Ava reminded her, gently twisting a nipple again and sliding her fingers over Sara's clit. She wasn't trying to rile her up now, just keep her aroused and focused on their scene.

"You have to make it hard," Sara whined again. She thought on it as best as she could with her lover trying to distract her and rile her up with kisses that sent shivers down her spine and straight to her clit. Then those devilish fingers lazily swirling just around the hardened nub kept her in an in between state of not enough and  _ just  _ enough.

"I want the strap on." Sara finally decided on being stretched and filled while Ava had free use of her hands. "Can I make a request?"

"Anything you want, babe." There was jostling as Sara was let go, then placed softly on the bed so she could stretch her thighs and get a small reprieve from all of Ava's teasing while said woman was securing the dildo in place. Her ears pricked up as the lube was uncapped, the tell tale  _ pop _ making Sara shiver in anticipation this time. 

"Put some extra on me, then use your fingers to spread it inside?" Sara looked back as best as she could, pleased with the hungry look on her girlfriend's face. That mixed with the beautiful blue dildo that jutted from Ava's hips and it might just have been the hottest thing that Sara'd ever seen.

Instead of answering, Ava's hand touched Sara's cunt, the contact causing her eyes to flutter shut because of how good that felt. If a mere touch made her start to lose her mind, she was excited to see what would happen when Ava actually,  _ finally  _ got started.

She didn't have to wait much longer as one long, slender finger carefully pushed inside of her. Ava gently wiggled it around, spreading lube while utterly teasing Sara in the process. "Fuck, Aves, babe,  _ more, _ " Sara demanded, already tired of all the teasing. Was it too much to ask for her girlfriend to stretch her out and properly fuck her?

A second finger joined the first just as Ava drizzled cold lube on her overheated center. The contrast in temperature made Sara jerk away before she sank back down with an appreciative moan. Everything became even  _ wetter  _ and she felt like she was finally,  _ finally  _ getting what she'd been craving from the moment Ava woke her up this morning. She almost sobbed in relief when a third finger joined the first two and fucked her open even  _ more. _

Until Ava pulled back and left her feeling high and  _ far  _ from dry. 

Thankfully, she didn't have time to protest as the tip of the dildo pressed to her entrance and easily slipped in with how wet Sara was from her own arousal as well as the lube. It fit  _ perfectly  _ inside of her, it always did as it stretched her enough to be pleasurable without being too big. The curve at the head pressed into  _ that  _ spot that always made every orgasm extra special every time Ava fucked her with this particular toy. 

The lube helped too. It was Sara's favorite for a reason, because it was specially designed so that when more friction was applied, it would tingle and not quite _burn_ but heat up just enough to pleasure the user further. Which is _exactly_ what it was doing as Ava slid in and out of her, making sure to drag the tip of the curved dildo along her front wall as she pulled out.

" _ Oh.  _ You-  _ fuck _ , went in upside down?" Sara whimpered and gripped the bedsheets a little harder. She let out another few soft noises as Ava draped across her back, fingers finding her nipples again and tweaking them to add to Sara's pleasure.

"You know it," Ava growled, widening her stance on the bed so she could thrust inside her girlfriend with a little more power, a little more fervor, and just a little  _ more  _ that would drive Sara crazy. "I know you love when I hit  _ that  _ spot."

Sara would be crazy to argue, especially now that she was getting pushed higher and further to what was absolutely going to be a spectacular orgasm. 

"I  _ know  _ you love when I do this." Ava twisted Sara's nipples again before releasing one and scratching her nails on her abs. "And that." 

" _ Fuck. _ "

"I know you  _ love  _ this." A particularly hard thrust punctuated by Ava's slippery fingers coming in contact with her clit again made Sara see stars and start shaking from the overwhelming urge that she needed to come  _ right now. _

"Aves,  _ please.  _ I need t-to-" Sara cried out as another thrust found exactly the spot that drove her crazy. "Ava!" She arched backwards, opening up her neck to an onslaught of kisses and nips that were only fuel to an already roaring inferno.

"Then  _ come for me, Sara. _ " Ava's little growl and sped up movements sent Sara flying over the edge. She jerked back into Ava's thighs, clenching down hard on the dildo, and she shook with the force of her orgasm. 

She was vaguely aware of Ava's attentions turning into soothing, soft touches that were meant to calm her down from such an overwhelming peak. Sara didn't really register much after that until a soft kiss pressed against her lips and a warm, wet washcloth wiped away between her legs to gently clean up the mix of lube and arousal that would no doubt become a sticky mess if left unattended to. 

"Mmm, 'va?" Sara mumbled sleepily, tired from the early start and the mindblowing orgasm.

"Yes, my love?" Ava responded just as softly, a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"I love you." She puckered her lips for a kiss and got one. Sara hummed, pleased now that she could snuggle back down.

"And I love you. Now go to sleep, I'm right here with you." 


End file.
